FanFiction Part 2!
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: It has been a few months since Ichigo broke up with Aoyuck because of the tree. She's dating Ryou now, so Pudding teams up with Tart to break them up and get her with Kish! TWO SHOT!


FanFiction Part 2!

Summary: It has been a few months since Ichigo broke up with Aoyuck because of the tree. She's dating Ryou now, so Pudding teams up with Tart to break them up and get her with Kish!

A/N: People really liked my first FanFiction story where Kisshu finds the Aoyuck/Kisshu story! So I thought I would write another one and this idea kinda came to me. Yes, I hate Ryou too (sorry to Ryou lovers out there!) but I think it would make things pretty funny if Taruto and Pudding teamed up to get Kisshu and Ichigo together! Well, enjoy!

Pairings: TarutoXPudding, PaiXLettuce, RyouXIchigo (but not for long), AoyuckXSally the Tree and Kishigo of course!

~xXx~

Kisshu still couldn't believe the whole Aoyuck paired up with him and still wouldn't. He had talked with Ichigo, till she threw a _shoe _at him and then he teleported off. Well, he followed her on her 'date' and caught Aoyuck making out with a tree. He had hid in a tree and laughed.

_I was SOOOOO right! _He thought as he laughed at the horror that past Mew Ichigo's eyes. _And Koneko-chan was SOOOOO wrong!_

Ichigo stared at Aoyuck, till the raven haired boy slowly looked up from his victim, Sally the tree. (So made her up!) Sally the tree was growing up, and was in a planting pot, with her finely green leafs and her strong trunk.

Aoyama's eyes widen upon seeing Ichigo, "I-Ichigo!"

She crossed her arms over her chest. She started yelling at him, and soon ended up with her slapping him across the face. "THAT'S FOR CHEATING ON ME WITH A _TREE_!"

She stormed off and Aoyama tried to go after her, but he was so hurt by her slap.

Kisshu chuckled and teleported off, and then something else happened that he couldn't think _would _happen.

~xXx~

A few months later

*A/N: Now I don't ship Ryou/Ichigo, at all but for this story…might be funny (; K?*

It had been a few months since Ichigo had broken up with Aoyama, and she had started dating her boss, Shirogane Ryou. Lettuce had grown jealous but then remembered she had her boyfriend, Ikisatashi Pai.

Pudding had told Ichigo she was shocked, that she had been wrong about her and then did a test to see if Ichigo was meant for Ryou, and that turned out to be a BIG no but Pudding couldn't tell her friend that.

"So the old hang is dating Blondie?" Ikisatashi Taruto asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Ichigo dance around the room happily swiping.

Pudding nodded her head. "Hai," She said. "Lettuce-Oneechan was upset but now she isn't Na no Da!"

Taruto nodded his head. "It was Pai's doing, wasn't it? Fishie isn't upset because of my older brother?"

She blinked, "'Fishie'?"

Tart looked around the room then pointed at Lettuce who came out of the changing room, dressed and ready for work. "Kisshu came up with it,"

Pudding made an 'O' face and then she grinned. "You know…we should break Ryou-Oniichan and Ichigo-Oneechan up Na no Da!"

He nodded as they sat together at the table at the café. "Kisshu is always sad and wants the old hang. I'm sick of him burning our room and soon we're gonna die because if we let Pai into the kitchen….we're good as dead!"

She nodded as she tapped her finger, "But _how_ Na no Da?"

"I know!" Taruto said. "Kisshu pretty much broke the old hang up with the tree hugger before when he showed her a story on this site called Fanfiction and well, the tree hugger was with Kisshu…and Ichigo went on the date with tree hugger and let's say it didn't end well."

"That's because Aoyama-Oniichan was making out with a tree Na no Da!" Pudding said.

Taruto busted out laughing, and soon Pudding joined him.

~xXx~

So once they calmed down from laughing, Taruto took Pudding's hand and teleported them to the aliens' ship. "Okay, my laptop is right here." Tart said going onto it, writing in his password, _tarutoissocool_, and then found the site that was Fanfiction. Pudding watched as Taruto looked for a story.

She looked at his login in name and found that it said _Taru-Taru#1_, and she grinned. They soon came across a story and it was about where Ryou killed Kisshu, and well, they didn't think _that _would be good enough and soon gave up. There was like no dirt on Blondie till Taruto found this girl….kisshuismylife.

He raised an eyebrow as he clicked to PM her.

_Hey. I need help breaking my friend's friend up with her boyfriend but there's no dirt on him. Would you help me? –T and P_

Pudding waited for the person to reply.

_Sure. Who's helping you? –E_

Taruto looked at Pudding and she nodded.

_My friend, 'P', she can tell that they aren't meant to be and my older brother is completely in love with this girl…but yet she is too busy with the wrong guys. –T and P_

The two young teens talk to 'E' and soon come up with a plan. Soon, Pudding and Taruto were ready to take 'Blondie' down. They went to standing in front of Pai's lab. "Okay, I'll check to see if Pai's in there…and if he is, run for your life. Hear me?" Tart said lowly.

Pudding nodded but didn't trust her voice so she didn't reply.

"Good," Taruto said before he turned teleporting into the lab quietly. He looked around quickly, and found that Pai wasn't in there.

He blinked and then rolled his eyes. How could he forget that today was Pai's date with Lettuce?

He went to open the door for Pudding. "He's with Fishie on their date."

Pudding nodded and smiled. "I completely forgot Na no Da!"

So they go, and grab some stuff from Pai's lab, and then teleport out…going to find Ryou…

~xXx~

**With Ryou and Ichigo**

"And why can't you come home to meet my parents?" Came a shout from an angered redhead, who had her hands on her hips and her brown eyes narrowed at the blond across from her, who had blond hair and blue eyes. "I think it would be nice! I mean my mum would _love _to meet my new boyfriend!"

The blond was Ryou…

The redhead was Ichigo….

They were together in the hallway, talking or more like shouting. "I don't want to Ichigo! Your father would murder me! Do you really want that?" Ryou shouted at her. "Besides, I'm busy!"

Ichigo threw her hands up into the air. "Doing what!?"

"Work!" he shouted back at her.

She huffed before she turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand and turned her around in for a kiss. She didn't kiss him right back, but soon did.

Once they pulled apart, he stared into her eyes longingly. "I love you,"

"I love you too," She replied but she couldn't help but think on how wrong that sounded and felt.

~xXx~

Ryou was waiting for Ichigo to finish work, though he helped a little because Pudding hadn't shown up, Minto was being lazy like always, Lettuce was on her date and Zakuro had to bail, something to do with her other job. Keiichiro was already working hard in the kitchen, and then Kisshu walked into the building, looking human.

"There you are!" Ryou shouted, placing a plate on a table in front of a young girl who was Ichigo's friend, Miwa. "You're late!"

He placed another plate in front of Moe.

Kish held up his hands. "I told you I was gonna be late," He said. "My mum and dad called – they wanted to know if all was well here."

Ryou was about to yell again but Ichigo walked past, winking at him as she smiled. Kisshu stared at them longingly.

"Fine," Ryou said as he sighed. "This is your last chance!"

They went back to work as Kish went to change.

~xXx~

**With Taruto and Pudding**

Pudding finally came into work, grinning and beaming. Ryou narrowed his eyes at her about to yell at her when she walked up to him. "Ryou-Oniichan, Pudding's sorry for being late, but Pudding's father came home Na no Da."

Ichigo shot Ryou the evil eye and he gave in. "Fine," He rolled his eyes. "Go get ready for work – and where's Taruto?"

But, Pudding was already gone to get changed.

Taruto however, had finally gotten this girl – Moe he found out her name was, to go up to Ryou and start to kiss him. He soon found out that this girl, Moe and Miwa were Ichigo's best friends but they hated Ryou too so they were in.

And Taruto and Pudding's plan was ready…. Now all they needed was for Kisshu, Ichigo, Ryou, and Moe to be in place. Everything was working out….

~xXx~

**Okay so this will be a TWO SHOT! This is just getting ready, next chapter we see Pudding's and Taruto's plan. So what do you think will happen? Will Ichigo hate Moe or be happy that she now had a reason to break up with Ryou? **

**What about Kisshu, is he gonna have a say about this too?**

**Well, review!**

**Nerdy~**


End file.
